


Why Can’t We Be Friends?

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Prompt:“We’re just.... friends.” “Friends don’t do this type of shit!”Hal and Barry had taken to letting out steam after high tension missions, but now Barry’s got some questions, which Hal isn’t prepared to answer.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve a mind to continue this, but we’ll see.

It was a stressful day for everyone at the League, having to foil another Luthor plot and then discussing it afterwards at a tense meeting. Tempers flared and egos got bruised, but in the end they at least agreed that a Luthor plot foiled is not a bad end to a tiresome day. It was not a surprise to Barry that Hal followed him to his quarters afterwards. It was becoming something of a habit.

Soon as the door locked Hal was on him, seemingly everywhere at once, touching and kissing and fondling. A firm hand grasped at his ass, and it was all that Barry could do not to moan into Hal’s mouth. Hal continued to kiss him greedily, taking the moan as an opportunity to explore Barry’s mouth with his tongue. Barry soon found himself lost to the feeling, and let Hal guide them to the bed. 

“Hey, can you...”

And before Hal could even finish the question Barry had already supersped out of his uniform and laid underneath the Green Lantern in the nude. Hal smirked, and depowered the ring so he was out of uniform as well. He latched onto the skin of Barry’s neck, kissing and sucking in between, making sure to leave a mark. He always did this even if he knew it would only stay on for an hour at best. If Barry had more courage he would ask why, but that wasn’t in his mind right now. All he could think of was Hal’s hot mouth on his skin, and Hal’s questing fingers on his body, touching everywhere.

Soon Hal stopped worrying at his neck and moved down his chest, focusing his attention on Barry’s nipples, licking and sucking in fervent devotion. Barry arched and moaned, carding his fingers through Hal’s thick brown hair, gripping it every now and then. They’ve done it enough times to know where this was going. When Hal surfaced again they shared a look and Barry nodded. Hal moved back and Barry twisted to get at the lube in the drawer of his bedside table. He tossed it to Hal, who deftly caught it in a hand and started squeezing out some of the stuff on his left hand. Barry shuffled to get into position, opening his legs wide, as Hal went down on him and prepped him at the same time. 

The first time it happened, it was some doomsday scenario or other, and tension was running high in the team. Hal had hauled him into his own room and locked the door and started kissing him without preamble. Too shocked to react, Barry let it happen until they were giving each other a quick, dirty hand job. And then it happened again, the next high tension mission they went off to, it always happened. It happened often enough that Barry now kept a bottle of lube in his room on the Watchtower, of all things and of all places. He hoped to god Batman would never find out.

He was shocked out of his remembrances when Hal sucked hard at his cock the same time he brushed at his prostate. It made Barry gasp out loud, and Hal smirked. He licked the length of Barry’s cock before pumping it at the same time three fingers worked Barry’s ass, and asked, “Like that?”

“Yes.” Barry hissed, and what else could he have said with the Green Lantern in between his legs. 

Hal did it again, and again Barry gasped. He gripped at Hal’s hair, and strangled out, “You’ll make me come too fast.”

“No worries, you got fast recovery anyway.”

And Hal kept working him on both ends, until Barry couldn’t handle it anymore and he gave himself up to the pleasure.

“Coming!” He managed to say this time, and stars burst out from behind his closed eyes as he came, right inside Hal’s hot mouth. He breathed heavily as Hal kept licking at his cock, slurping at his come. It didn’t take long for him to harden again, with that visual before him. Hal smirked again, and pulled out his fingers. He smacked Barry’s ass and cocked his head to the side. “Turn over.”

Barry dutifully complied and hugged a pillow as he propped his ass up in the air, and he felt Hal nudge his legs to open wider. Soon Hal’s hands were on his hips, gripping tight, as the thick, hard length of Hal’s cock enter him from behind. He felt the burn amidst the cool of the lubricant, but it was soon gone as Hal bottomed out and they both groaned. From here on out, no words came from both men but just sounds- wordless moans and sighs and grunts, the slap of skin on skin. Barry felt Hal angle himself and he gripped the sheets for some purchase as Hal hit his prostate with every thrust. Soon enough he was peaking again, and he heard himself babble on.

“I’m coming Hal, god I’m coming!”

“Yeah? I’m close too Barry. Gonna cum on your ass.”

“Yes, please yes!”

They came, Barry into his sheets, untouched, while Hal pulled out and jacked off quickly and spurted out onto Barry’s ass, true to his words. Barry buried his face into the pillow as he let out a long drawn moan, and Hal sat back on his heels and caught his breath. They laid still for a while, but soon as Barry surfaced and moved from his position Hal was already standing and making a way into the en suite bathroom. 

When Barry came to himself he sat up on the bed, back to the wall, and watched the en suite bathroom door for Hal. When Hal came out, he had a wet hand towel in hand. Handing it to Barry, Hal moved to go to the bedside table where he placed his ring earlier and put it on again, not once looking at Barry. 

“What...” Barry whispered.

“Hm?” Hal asked without looking, turning on his ring and powering it up, cladding himself in the uniform once again. 

“What was that.” Barry asked in the same low whisper, but in the silence of the room he could very well have shouted. 

“What do you mean? It was sex.” Hal answered, a hint of mirth in his voice. Before he could turn to leave though, Barry spoke again.

“I know what it was. What I don’t know is what it means.”

Hal stopped in his tracks, but didn’t dare look towards the bed. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Oh? What does it make us then?” Barry asked again, but this time with more of an edge to his voice, and he looked up to glare at Hal.

Hal stared at the door. “We... we’re just friends.”

“Friends don’t do this type of shit!”

Hal sighed, and hung his head. Then he took a deep breath, and started walking towards the door. Before he opened it, he stopped again, and turned his head to the side. He still wouldn’t look Barry in the eye. “Friends with benefits then.”

“Oh fuck you.”

Hal shook his head, and then punched in the code for Barry’s door to unlock. “You just did. See you around, Bar.”

When the door slid close, Barry shouted at it. “And fuck your handsome face while we’re at it.”

He looked around his room and saw nothing to his satisfaction. He flopped down his bed and stared at the ceiling angrily. One of these days, something’s gotta give. Barry had a feeling that might be today, and it just might be him. 

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry resolved to ignore Hal for the foreseeable future, which turned out to be easy as Hal had to go off planet for his Green Lantern duties.

Barry resolved to ignore Hal for the foreseeable future, which turned out to be easy as Hal had to go off planet for his Green Lantern duties. For the next three weeks they were incommunicado, and that was fine, if not for the festering wound of that last conversation, if it could even be called that. Barry found work and superhero duties distracting enough not to dwell on it too much.

At the next Justice League meeting at the tower, however, Hal was present, and Barry found the ghost of their last interaction haunting him at every turn. Hal for his part was normal enough, not seemingly bothered by anything, his same old good humored self. Oh how Barry hated it, and longed for that winsome smile wiped off of that handsome face. He didn’t get the opportunity to do so, seeing as Hal immediately went off with the Green Arrow and Black Canary for some mission in Star City. Funny that, they usually pair up for missions, but this time it was him and the Atom called upon by Batman to solve some scientific conundrum in a different mission. 

It became apparent to Barry that Hal was avoiding him as well in the next two weeks. The most interaction they had was a nod of the head across the cafeteria hall. Hal kept taking missions left and right, making sure Barry was not on the team of course. This was not par for the course. Hal usually hung around him every after Green Lantern space mission, and took shifts on Justice League business with Barry if he could swing it. It burned Barry up to know that Hal was avoiding him. The audacity! He should be the one doing the avoiding. 

It was Superman, of all people, who noticed. Barry and Superman got monitor shift together on a Tuesday, and it was already the start of the 6th week that Barry and Hal were ignoring each other. He hadn’t noticed how agitated he was until Superman commented on it.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind.” Superman gently said, in that quiet voice of his.

“Huh?” Barry answered distractedly, eyes still scanning all of the monitors.

Superman cleared his throat, and continued. “Something seems to be bothering you.”

This got Barry’s attention, and he turned to the caped superhero to his left. “Um, why’d you say that, Supes?”

“You’ve been bouncing your leg at a very fast pace. I’m afraid you’ll damage the floor soon.” Superman answered with a kind smile on his face.

“Oh!” And Barry stopped bouncing his leg, not even aware he was doing it. He gingerly lifted his foot and saw a small hole where the ball of his feet was. He winced. Batman won’t be pleased. 

“Don’t worry about Batman.” Superman laughingly said, as if also able to read minds. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Uh, erm... well, it’s personal and kinda complicated so I’d rather not.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

A few moments passed, and Barry caved in, needing to vent. “Hey Supes? Say... if you’ve got a friend who... well. Is kinda ignoring you, how’d you feel?”

Clark mumbled something too low for even Barry to catch, and then he cleared his throat again and said louder, “yes. I think I can speak on that.”

“Well?”

“I don’t think ignoring someone is a good tactic to solving problems.”

“Yeah?” Barry chewed on his lip for some time, then spoke up again. “What if the problem is too... uh...”

“Complicated?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s no problem too complicated for true friends, I think.”

And therein lies the problem, doesn’t it? Barry thought. Out loud he said, “thanks Supes.”

Superman gave him another beatific smile, and they resumed monitor duty without another hitch. That night, Barry had a lot on his mind. But at least the question changed- what is he so mad about? What did he want out of this? Try as he might he couldn’t come up with one answer. Eventually he gave up and entered a fitful slumber. The week flew by with that question forefront on Barry’s mind. Thankfully there were no Justice League missions to go to, having more members meant lesser time on the Watchtower for shifts and missions, but he still had his 9 to 5 and his local superhero work to do. He kept to himself, though, trying to figure things out with himself. And so he was definitely not ready when the weekend came with a surprise.

Saturday morning someone was at the door. Sleepily, Barry got to the door and opened it to none other than Hal. That woke him up proper.

“Hal?” He blanched, aware that he was still in his pajamas. 

Hal for his part was wearing civilian clothes- jeans, white shirt and the brown bomber jacket- and there was a wry smile on his face. He held up one hand holding a brown paper bag. “Brought you breakfast.”

Barry dumbly stood there until Hal asked to come in, and Barry just let him, moving to the side. The wry smile stayed on Hal’s face as he went in to Barry’s apartment and moved like he’d been living there all his life. He made a beeline towards the dining area and immediately removed the contents of the paper bag.

“Got you that breakfast burrito you liked at Alberto’s. Actually got you two. Come on. Bet you’re hungry.”

Still unable to speak, Barry locked the door behind him and slowly went to the table, grabbed a seat and sat down. He was still staring at Hal, who was busy with getting plates and cutlery while talking over his shoulder about having to zeta beam to Central City and then buying the food. Barry hmm’ed and ah’ed at the right moments, but his brain hadn’t caught up yet with the fact that Hal was here, as if everything was normal, heating up some breakfast burrito in his microwave oven.

It was only after they’d eaten that he managed to say anything coherent. As Hal got up and cleared the plates, he was finally able to say what had been on his mind.

“Why are you here?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal paused, and then continued to deposit the used plates and cutlery into the sink. He remained uncharacteristically quiet as he opened the tap and poured some liquid soap onto the sponge. As he started on the first plate, he spoke up without turning around

Hal paused, and then continued to deposit the used plates and cutlery into the sink. He remained uncharacteristically quiet as he opened the tap and poured some liquid soap onto the sponge. As he started on the first plate, he spoke up without turning around.

“Guess I just missed you.”

Barry, from his seat at the table, watched Hal’s back as the man methodically cleaned his plates. He let the sentence hang around in the quiet space, disturbed only by the sound of the water. Soon enough Hal was done with the washing, and he deposited the clean plates on the drying rack and reached for the kitchen towel. As he dried his hands, he turned around and leaned back on the counter, meeting Barry’s eyes, the wry smile back on his face.

“I missed you.” He repeated, almost a whisper.

Barry had schooled his face to look impassive. It wasn’t a Batman level stone face, but it passed muster by the way Hal’s smile dissolved on his face. Hal put back the kitchen towel and then scratched at the back of his neck.

“I guess that’s not enough, huh?”

Barry’s face remained inscrutable. “Try again.”

Hal scrubbed his face and then placed his hand on his mouth while looking down on the floor. When no answer seemed forthcoming, Barry got up and made his way to fridge to get himself something to drink. Before he could get anything, he felt two strong arms encircle his waist from behind. Hal buried his face into the back of Barry’s neck, and then mumbled, “I’m sorry I’m not good at this.”

“Yeah?”

“”I just...” and Hal lifted his head, and said clearly, “I’m not good at this. I always fuck things up. And after Carol I just... I stopped trying.”

“Didn’t stop you fucking around though.”

“I... I deserve that.”

“Then try again.”

Barry closed the fridge door and turned around to face Hal, who loosened his hold on Barry’s waist but still nevertheless kept him there. Face tp face, Barry could see the remorse in the other man’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Hal said, with so much emotion.

The speedster smiled softly, and then put one hand on Hal’s shoulder, and the other on Hal’s cheek. “That’s a start.”

“I missed you.”

“Yeah, I heard.”

“Not just you... I mean our friendship. Just being with you, hanging out, just talking.”

“Well, maybe we shouldn’t have overstepped the friendship boundary.”

“Why can’t we have both?” Hal asked, eyes closed.

“Is that what you want?” Barry breathily asked, eyes trained on Hal as the other man raised a hand to close on his own. 

“I want everything with you.” Hal answered into Barry’s palm, “you make me want things, make me feel things I haven’t for a long time.”

“Then,” Barry asked quietly, “why did you say what you said last time?”

“I was afraid.” Hal confessed. Then he opened his eyes and met Barry’s. “I can’t guarantee it will work out.”

“Hal, no one can. Not even Batman has contingencies for that. But we can always try.”

That made Hal smile. It was dizzying, seeing him smile again. Barry felt himself smiling back. Hal turned his head and kissed the palm of Barry’s hand and enclosed it in his. He turned Barry’s hand and then kissed it on the knuckles. “We can try.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Barry said, and then he moved closer into the embrace, taking back his hand to wind his arm around Hal’s neck. “We can try.” He echoed as Hal leaned down to close the distance between their lips. They kissed, sweet and slow, taking their time to know each other. 

Soon the kiss deepened between them, and Hal licked at Barry’s lips asking for entrance, which Barry gladly gave. They kissed for some time, the sound of the city waking up the only other sound in the room. When they parted, they shared a look, and without a word Hal led Barry by the hand to the bedroom. Inside, Hal kissed him again, this time more eager. Barry chuckled into the kiss, and met Hal’s eagerness. Barry pulled back first, took Hal’s hand, and led him to his bed. He sat down, looked back up at Hal, and started undoing the buckle of Hal’s belt. Hal carded his hands through Barry’s hair, with a genuine smile on his face, and Barry smiled back. He pulled down Hal’s pants and boxers all in one go to see Hal’s half hard cock before him. Barry licked his lips, and it sent shivers down Hal’s spine. 

Barry moved his face forward and nuzzled at Hal’s fast hardening cock, and gave it a kiss on the shaft, making it twitch, before giving it tiny licks. He heard Hal groan, and he smiled again. He took the shaft in his hand and licked at the tip, before swallowing it down without preamble. Hal cursed softly. Barry worked on Hal’s cock with his mouth, fitting as much as he could, and then pulling back up and then down again, his head bobbing in a steady rhythm. Another hand fondled Hal’s balls at the same time, and he felt the soft grip on his hair, encouraging. With Hal’s cock in his mouth he looked up again, and saw Hal watching him with his plush lips open, breathing hard. 

Barry pulled back with a smacking sound, continuing to pump Hal’s cock and fondling his balls with the other. “Want you inside me.” Barry said lasciviously, and Hal almost buckled.

“You sure? We just had breakfast.”

“Got fast metabolism.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

Barry stopped his ministrations as Hal took off his jacket and his shirt and let them fall to the floor without ceremony. He shucked off his shoes and toed off his socks as Barry took off his own shirt and pulled down his pajama bottoms. Hal smirked.

“I see you sleep with no underwear on.”

“It’s comfier.”

Hal smirked again, and put a hand to Barry’s shoulder to push him down the bed. Hal positioned himself on top of Barry, and they kissed while grinding on each other. A moan escapes Barry’s lips. They hadn’t done this before- taken it slow. All their past trysts where fast, torrid affairs. Barry could feel the excitement build up inside of him, and it made his cock leak pre-come. Hal reached down between them and palmed both their cocks, starting a slow pump. They stopped kissing, and Hal buried his face on the side of Barry’s neck, groaning, as Barry bucked his hips up in time to Hal’s pump. 

Hal pulled back and sat up, face clouded with lust and want, and said, “tell me what you want.”

“Inside. Want you inside.” Barry said, sure that his face mirrored Hal’s own. 

“Yeah? You got some...?”

“In the drawer.”

Hal chuckled, and then moved to open the drawer to his left. Sure enough there was a bottle of lube there. “You been using this Barry?”

“Mm.” Barry answered noncommittally, but the bottle was clearly used. 

Hal poured some on his hand while saying “hold up your legs.” Barry did so, biting his lips, and Hal poured some of the lube onto his opening. Hal chucked the bottle somewhere down the foot of the bed and positioned himself between Barry’s legs, and then slowly entered one finger into Barry’s ass. Barry hissed, and Hal’s lips were on his, mollifying. They kissed again, as Hal slowly worked Barry open. The finger became two, then three, scissoring Barry open, and then Hal changed the motion and crooked his fingers while gliding them in and out. Barry moaned into the kiss when Hal hit his prostate, and it only made Hal kiss him harder. Barry broke off the kiss, and whined, “I want you now.”

“Yeah okay. I got you sweetheart, don’t worry.”

Hal pulled back again as he slathered his dick with the lube, and then with one hand on Barry’s thigh and the other guiding his cock, he slowly pushed inside. Barry moaned indecently when Hal bottomed out, and they laid still for a while, panting, before Hal started moving, slow and deliberate strokes. Hal laid his forehead against Barry’s, and they fucked with foreheads touching and breaths mingling. Barry felt fit to burst, his lungs seeming to be filled with more than just air. Hal’s lips found his again and they kissed once more as Hal picked up the pace. Soon Barry was crying out as he got pounded into the mattress, holding his legs up in the air. 

“Hal... Hal. Gonna cum!”

“You gonna cum on my dick, darling?”

“Yes!”

“Do it.”

And that sent him over, crying out Hal’s name, his seed spilling on his belly. It only made Hal fuck him harder, and he felt Hal kiss him roughly as the man chased his own orgasm. It didn’t take long, and Hal pulled back, saying sweet dirty nothings until he groaned, and Barry felt the warmth spurt of cum deep inside him. 

After Hal cleaned them up, they laid in the bed, cuddling. Hal was on his back as Barry settled in the crook of his neck, their arms wrapped around each other.

“Can’t believe it took me this long to do this.”

“What? Sex?”

Hal chuckled, and then nuzzled the top of Barry’s head. “No. Cuddling. Got to say it’s pretty good. Almost better than the sex itself.”

Barry laughed. “Prepare yourself for lots of cuddles in the future, Mr. I Don’t Do Relationships.”

“Ouch. I deserve that.”

“Mm.” Barry answered as he snuggled further into Hal’s side. Hal tightened his embrace. 

“I’d like that.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
